Este Amor ¿Tiene barreras?
by Baka Nekoo
Summary: Taiora, sé que es algo anticuado pero denle una oportunidad ;D y dejen R&R! *reEditado en algunas partes. Ojala sea de su agrado.


Capítulo 1: Mal entendidos.

Sora se encontraba sola en casa  y miraba con atención el teléfono, esperaba que alguien la llamara pero no sabía hasta ese momento cual sería la verdadera importancia de esta.

Pensará que tengo toda la vida para esperarle…- murmuró con un dejo amargo mientras lanzaba un osito de peluche sobre el teléfono. En esto este último suena, quizás no sea necesario en reparar que Sora se abalanzo sobre el teléfono. ¿Alo? – contesto un tanto tímida. ¿Sora? Hola, hablas con Hikari, quería saber si mi hermano se encontraba en tú casa, dijo algo de que necesitaba hablar contigo personalmente- ¿Taichi  ya viene para acá?- ¿Aún no llega? Qué extraño… salió hace un buen rato- ¿Y por qué no le llamas al celular? – Sora, tú y yo tenemos claro que mi hermano jamás ha contestado su celular, siempre se le queda sobre el escritorio…- Bueno, cuando llegue si quieres le digo que te llame, ¿te parece?- Gracias, Sora.  Por cierto… ¿qué crees que me deba poner hoy? Quedé de salir con Takeru pero la verdad es que aún dudo si ponerme una falda o unos jeans ajustados, ¿Qué opinas?- Que… Mimi te podría ayudar, ¿lo haces para sacarle celos a Daisuke?- ¡Qué dices! No, la verdad es que Takeru y yo estamos saliendo desde hace unos días, esto es algo más serio de lo que parece- Bueno, te deseo suerte con Takeru y tu cita, debo colgar- Adiós, Sora.

Luego de colgar se dirige hacia el pasillo esperando lograr ver si alguien se acerca a tocar la puerta. Ansiosa se queda dormida frente a la puerta de entrada.  
Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba Taichi un tanto liado, debido a que hace un par de días le dijo a Sora que él jamás sería capaz de poder verla con Yamato,  cuando este último la había invitado a salir.  
Flashback  
En la preparatoria, era la hora de almuerzo y como de costumbre Sora, Taichi y Yamato se reunían bajo un árbol de cerezo para disfrutar del almuerzo.  
-Sora…-Dice Yamato con ciertas dudas acerca de lo que iba a decir luego de llamar a la peliroja.  
-¿Qué pasa Yamato?- Preguntaba inocente mientras luchaba para que Taichi no le  quitara parte de su almuerzo.  
-Me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine conmigo.-Dice sin reparo. A lo cual tanto Sora como Taichi quedaron anonadados.  
-Asumo que eso me incluye a mí, ¿no?-Pregunta Taichi con curiosidad, sabía que Yamato estaba interesado en Sora desde que rompió con Mimi, pero lo que no sabía era que este iba a tomar medidas para lograr su cometido.  
-Desgraciadamente amigo mío, esta vez no te estoy invitando a ti.- Responde el chico de cabellos rubios mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sora.  
-Este… yo… - En eso suena la campana que indica el reingreso a las clases, sí, salvada por la campana. Sora se levanto rápidamente y se fue a su aula sin despedirse de Yamato.  
-Yamato, que lio haz armado ahora…- Decía Taichi a su mejor amigo.  
-Si lo que esperabas era que me quedara sentado, estás muy equivocado. Nos vemos después de clases.-  
Taichi y Yamato también se van a sus aulas respectivas, Taichi que tenía la suerte de encontrarse en el mismo curso que Sora y además estar sentado junto a ella le proporcionaba ciertos beneficios.  
-Sora…-Llamó.  
-Taichi concéntrate en la clase-Lo calló.  
Así pasó la hora, en los recreos Sora parecía estar huyendo de todos, hasta que al fin en la hora de Educación Física Taichi se encuentra a solas con Sora, después que esta fuera golpeada con una pelota de tenis.  
-¿Te encuentras bien Sora?-  
-Sí, no te preocupes…-Contesto sin si quiera mirarlo.  
-No, no es verdad, ven te llevo a la enfermería.- Al llegar a la enfermería se dan cuenta que no había nadie. Mientras Taichi curaba su herida…  
-Taichi…-  
-¿Dime? No se ve tan mal, es probable que no aparezca un moretón, así que no te preocupes que lo más probable sea que ni se note para tu cita.-  
-Gracias-Sonríe dulce y angustiosamente, al ver esto Taichi reacciona y la abraza sin darse cuenta de lo que esto conllevaría, luego diciendo –No quiero que salgas con Yamato… Sora por favor no lo hagas.-  
-¿Taichi?... ¿A qué viene esto?- Taichi al darse cuenta la suelta rápidamente.  
-Yo… lo lamento Sora, no me hagas caso.-  
-No creo que sea nada, además si tienes algo contra mi cita con Yamato te exijo una explicación.-Dijo firme.  
-Sora… mira mejor hablemos de esto más tarde-  
-No puedo más tarde, tengo que quedarme ya que esta semana me corresponde hacer el aseo.-  
-Ehh… bueno entonces hablaremos otro día.-  
-Llámame mañana en la tarde, como a eso de las 3:00 pm. ¿Te parece?

Fin del Flashback  
Mientras Taichi iba camino a casa de Sora, en eso se encuentra con Daisuke y Miyako, esta última se encontraba gritando como de costumbre, desde que Ken le pidió espacio para los estudios ella se encontraba más hiperactiva que nunca, y una de sus víctimas era el pobre Daisuke que solía acompañarla en todas sus locuras.  
-Hola chicos.-Saluda Taichi.  
-¿Qué tal Tai-chan? ¿Te nos unes? Le estaba diciendo a Daisuke que era imposible que Jyou estuviese interesado en Jun ya que ella y Shuu están saliendo hace meses.-  
-Hmm, ¿unirme a ustedes para hablar sobre las relaciones amorosas de Jun?- Decía mientras miraba la cara de aburrimiento de Daisuke.- Daisuke, ¿Qué te pasa?- Miyako se acerca a Taichi y le susurra.- _Desde que Hikari sale con Takeru está así…_-  
-Oh… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Desde cuando mi hermanita está saliendo con Takeru!?- Los celos de hermano mayor salieron a flote y junto con ese grito Daisuke no hace más que suspirar con resignación.  
-Shh… ¡Tai-chan! ¡Eres un idiota mira cómo has puesto al pobre Daisuke! ¡No era necesario que le restregaras en su cara que Hikari prefirió a Takeru, aunque claro, él es bueno en casi todo, no como Daisuke! ¡Pero no por eso debes recordárselo a cada rato!- No ha de ser necesario mencionar que esto le rompió el corazón al pobre Daisuke.  
-Miyako… creo que debo irme-Dijo el actual usuario de los googles  
-¡Daisuke, no, espera! ¡Todo esto ha sido culpa de Tai-chan!-  
-Miyako… necesito descansar…-Y esta sin saber que hacer lo único que se le ocurre es abalanzarse sobre Daisuke.-¡No te puedes ir, prometí que te divertirías!-Decía esto mientras indicaba un parque de diversiones-  
-¿Qué tramas? ¿¡Pretendes que vayamos al parque de diversiones!?-  
-¡Bingo! Por supuesto así podrás olvidarte de lo sucedido, anda vamos, y te regalo un helado-  
Taichi al ver esta escena se ríe, Miyako no había cambiado en nada, era la misma muchacha alegre y alocada de siempre.- Si quieren los puedo acompañar, no recuerdo que era lo que tenía que hacer…- Tratando de recordar en qué dirección iba.  
-Puedes venir con nosotros con una condición.-  
-¿Cuál sería?-  
-Que invites a Mimi- Dice Miyako con su típico gesto con el brazo alzado indicando hacia el cielo.  
-Vale… déjame llamarla.-  
Taichi agarra su celular y sin fijarse en todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía busca el número de teléfono de Mimi.

¿Alo? Mimi, hablas con Taichi, oye mira te llamaba para algo bien especifico, Miyako nos está invitando al parque de diversiones ¿Qué dices?-Ta…Taichi…- Mimi por el otro lado del teléfono se sonroja al escuchar su voz. ¿Mimi? ¿Me  escuchas?-Sí, claro que quiero ir contigo… digo con todos. Digo con ustedes.- Se le escuchaba nerviosa, puesto que Taichi jamás la había llamado. Ok, ¿te pasa algo? Te escucho algo rara, te esperamos en la heladería que esta frente a la entrada del parque, apresúrate.-¡Pero si ni me he arreglado!- Créeme que te verás más linda sin tanto maquillaje.- Mientras dice eso les guiña a los muchachos asegurándose que con eso Mimi llegaría en unos 30 minutos más.Ah…- Pongámoslo así Mimi parecía un tomate con cabellos rosados.

Y sin más que hablar ambos cuelgan el celular.  
Mientras en la casa de Sora alguien tocaba la puerta. Sora al escuchar el ruido se levanta de sobresalto y corre a abrir la puerta esperando que fuese quien esperaba, pero en vez de eso se encontraba otro joven de cabellos castaños, no era otro más Koushiro.  
-¡Koushiro!-  
-Hola, Sora… ¿Taichi no está acá contigo?- Miraba hacia adentro buscando a su amigo con urgencia.  
-La verdad es que no lo he visto ni por casualidad, quedo de venir hace un par de horas y aún no se aparece ¿será que piensa que lo esperaré toda la vida?- Comentaba muy molesta mientras invitaba a Koushiro a pasar. –Gracias- Respondía Koushiro a los dulces modales de su anfitriona.  
-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Algo de beber? Espérame y traigo unas galletas, ¿Jugo o bebida?-  
-Quien te hubiese imaginado atendiendo- decía divertido ante la seriedad de Sora.  
-Ya sabes… mi madre me ha enseñado todo, y como mínimo he de usar mis conocimientos en alguna que otra oportunidad…Pero dime… ¿Por qué buscas a Taichi?-  
-Veras… Resulta que necesito que me ayude con…- Antes de continuar sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojizo- Una chica…-  
-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Taichi?-  
-Sí.-  
-Pues no tengo idea de donde está, ¿y puedo saber de quién estamos hablando?-  
-De… Mi… Mi…-En efecto Koushiro estaba tartamudeando…  
-¿De Miyako!?- Dice una Sora muy sorprendida.  
-¡Cómo voy a estar hablando de esa borderline (N.de A: Personalidad Limítrofe)!-  
-¿Entonces de quien?-  
-De Mimi…- Suspira con resignación.  
-Pero si Taichi rara vez habla con Mimi…-  
-Es que… es por eso que necesito hablar con Taichi… creo que la razón del rompimiento de Mimi con Yamato es única y exclusivamente por culpa de Taichi.- Miraba fijamente la cara de Sora, y esta solo atino a abrir la boca para pronunciar una palabra-Imposible…-  
-Créelo… En un principio tampoco lo creía, pero un día hablando con Mimi me comento algo que me hizo pensar en que quizás ella estaba interesada en Taichi-

Flashback  
-Koushin… tengo hambre, estoy antojada de comer un rico helado, ¿tu madre habrá comprado de esos que me gustan tanto?- Decía mientras se estiraba en el sofá.  
-No lo sé, ¿por qué no vas a ver? Esta ya parece más tu casa que la mía.- comentaba molesto ya que no lo dejaba trabajar en ese nuevo software para volver a conectarse con el digimundo.  
-Deberías ser más amable, quizás si fueras más amable y te arreglaras más…-  
-Ni Yamato ni Taichi se arreglan y tienen porristas tras ellos-  
-Taichi… ¿no crees que es lindo?- Dice algo sonrojada.  
-¿¡Te gusta Taichi!?-  
-¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Una chica como yo se merece alguien… como… bueno… alguien que no sea él! Además sé que Sora se enojaría conmigo si yo… quisiera algo con Tai-chan, hasta su nombre suena lindo ¿no crees, Koushin?-  
-¡Te he dicho que no me llames Koushin!-  
-Pero si suena lindo…-  
Fin del Flashback  
Sora mira a Koushiro atónita, y sólo atina a darle un sorbo a su bebida, para luego comenzar a reírse- ¡Jajajaja - Koushiro casi me la creo! ¿Mimi y Taichi? Te has vuelto absolutamente loco.- En eso suena el teléfono de Koushiro.

¿Alo?- Contesta un poco desanimado al ver que su amiga no le creía.Kouuuushiiiin, estoy en las nubes ¡Taichi me ha invitado a salir!- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Taichi?-Claro, que sí, tontito, ¿creíste que se podría resistir a mis encantos?... Bueno en verdad no fue idea de él pero gracias a Miyako tengo la oportunidad perfecta para seducirlo- Contaba muy emocionada a su admirador secreto. Felicidades… supongo. ¿Y a donde te invito?-

-¿Invito?- interrumpe Sora, con una de esas intuiciones de que eso no sonaba tan bien como se suponía.

Al parque, quedamos de encontrarnos en la entrada.- dice Mimi mientras se encontraba alucinando en las nubes.

En eso la comunicación se corta, Koushiro dejó caer su teléfono móvil por la impresión, mientras por el otro lado Mimi no se percata de lo ocurrido ya que se encontraba en otro mundo (lleno de flores y colores de rosa).

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunta Sora arrimándose sobre el sofá donde Koushiro se dejó caer por la impresión.  
-Taichi invito a salir a…-  
-¿¡MIMI!!- Los dulces ojos de Sora se transformaron en unos ojos llenos de ira y celos.-¡Koushiro, vamos al Parque!-

-¿¡Te volviste loca!? ¿Qué vamos a hacer allá? ¿Descubrir que Taichi va a salir con mi MIMI?-  
-Bueno, no sabía que era tuya, pero sí, vamos a boicotear su cita, además Taichi me debe una explicación de por qué quedo de juntarse conmigo para luego salir con esa…- Dice con una convicción nunca antes vista.  
-Con Mimi –Apunta.

Ambos parten camino al parque.  
-Oye Miyako, ¿por qué no invitas a Ken a que venga al parque también?- Preguntan los dos chicos morenos.  
-Este… Bueno veré si logro contactarlo, ahora que quiere entrar a la mejor universidad del mundo…-  
-Dirás de Japón- interrumpe Daisuke.  
-No, del mundo, porque realmente no creo que le cueste ingresar a la mejor universidad de Japón le sea tan difícil, tanto así que necesite tiempo ¡MI TIEMPO! Para lograr su cometido.- Antes de terminar la frase saca su teléfono celular y se pone a marcar  como una desquiciada. En eso la joven se empieza a desesperar y luego de dejarle miles de mensaje a su amado Ken de por qué no tenía tiempo para ella decide colgar.

-¡Hola chics! ¡Ay, Miyako me encanta tu top! ¡Daisuke! ¿Qué te paso? Parece que un camión pasó por encima de ti, te ves terrible ¿qué dirá Hikari si te ve en esas condiciones? ¡Taiiiiii-chaaan! ¡Te ves más guapo que nunca! –Corre hacia él y le planta un beso en la mejilla lo cual produce que el ex líder se sonroje.-  
-¿Te gusta mi top, Mimi? Con esta logre seducir a Ken, imagínate, no podía sacármelo de encima… Ay, como extraño a mi Ken.-  
-No hablemos de Hikari… Ehh… ¿Mimi? A qué viene toda esta euforia ¿eh?, ¿ya tienes novio nuevo y quieres sacarle celos?- Preguntaba Daisuke después de observar esa demostración de afecto hacia Taichi.  
-Buuu, que aguafiestas, no seas tonto, mi próximo novio será quien está frente a mí, y lo voy a conseguir, ¡Prepárate para la casería, porque Mimi siempre gana!-  
-Ja ja, Que va Mimi, no quiero problemas con Yamato, no está dentro de mi jurisdicción el salir con las ex de mi mejor amigo.- Decía Taichi mientras recordaba que iba a juntarse con Sora. –Oh… no… soy hombre muerto…-  
-¿Qué dices Tai-chan?-  
-Sora me va a matar…-  
-¿? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tenías una cita con Sora? ¿Y decidiste invitarme a mí en vez de ella?- Preguntaba una muy halagada Mimi.  
-Eso parece…-  
-Taichi, eres más idiota de lo que pensé, la pobre de Sora ha de estar sola y sufriendo.-  
Mientras tanto otros se acercaban al parque.  
-Voy a matar a ese hijo de put…- En eso los ve a lo lejos lo que hace que Sora agarre a Koushiro y lo arrastre donde se encontraban los demás.  
-Taichi- Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar Taichi no hace más que darse vuelta temiendo lo peor.  
-¡Sora! Qué bueno que viniste, Mimi se ha vuelto loca, cree que quiero ser su nuevo novio, sálvame!- Dice como broma para amenizar el ambiente, además de esperar que Sora lo perdone por dejarla plantada.  
-Creía que tenías algo importante que decirme.- Dice sin prestarle atención.  
-Ehhh sí… ven conmigo ¿quieres?-  
-¿¡QUÉ!? Sora… no seas bitch, y devuélveme a Taichi.-  
-Aquí la única que tiene esa definición es la que ha salido con la mitad de los digi-elegidos y esa no soy yo.- Sin más que decir agarra a Taichi del brazo y se lo lleva a otro lugar.  
-Taichi, bien, seré directa y clara.- afirma con mucho coraje, bueno a estas alturas no le queda otra.- Tú para mí eres muy especial. Así que te EXIJO que me digas por qué me citaste.-  
-Sora… verás es que… yo…-Agarra a Sora y le planta un beso.- Es que no iba a dejar que él te robara tu primer beso.- Dice como broma, mientras que la pobre Sora estaba completamente anonadada y sonrojada.  
-Taichi… yo… tú… él…-  
-¿Nosotros? ¿Vosotros? ¿Ellos?-  
-No seas imbécil, ¿yo… te gusto?-  
-No te hubiese besado de no ser así-Mientras se acerca nuevamente a Sora para luego susurrarle.-¿Quieres ver que sigue del beso?- A lo que esta responde ruborizada con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. A lo que Taichi la agarra de la mano y se la lleva donde los demás y dice- Les presento a MI NOVIA Sora.

Todos dicen: ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- en especial Mimi quien sin más remedio mira a Koushiro con ganas de llorar a lo cual él le dice.- No te pienso consolar porque te amo demasiado para volver a tragarme otro novio tuyo.-Esté valor lo saco de si "Taichi puede yo también". Respuesta que deja helada a la pobre ex digi elegida para luego vociferar.- Lo voy a pensar Koushin, lo voy a pensar.-

Terminado ese largo día Taichi acompaña a Sora a su casa y está sin más remedio lo invita a pasar, debido a que tienen mucho de que hablar y discutir como el por qué, cómo y cuándo afloraron esos sentimientos por los dos.  
-¿Wow… Sora recuerdas cuando te mande un email? Fue esa vez que mal lo que te regale.-  
-¿Desde ese entonces? ¡Por dios que he sido ciega! ¡Ese e-mail fue lo más preciado para mí, tonto! Pero siéntate, te traeré una taza de té- A lo cual el ex líder hace un gesto de afirmación mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Al llegar Sora con los tés se sienta al lado de Taichi e inmediatamente él se empieza a acercar a ella besando lentamente su cuello.  
-¡Taichi! Compórtate por favor, mis padres pueden llemhmn…-Taichi se apresuro para taparle la boca con la suya.  
-Te Amo…- Dice al apartarse de ella.  
-Yo también te amo… Taichi.- Dice una Sora un tanto agitada después de tanto ajetreo.

Fin.

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo de este fic y quizás último? Dejen Reviews!.


End file.
